Bitter Sense of Irony
by LadyBuG
Summary: How does Haiya handle Trunks's death at the hands of Cell? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. . .extremely angsty.


All characters except Haiya are not mine, so don't sue me. Thank you and enjoy^_~  
  
  
  
Bitter Sense of Irony   
  
No one saw it coming, not even Haiya herself. They all thought it was finally over; they all thought that Goku's sacrafice had saved the day. But no sooner had they let their gaurd down did the evil force return, conjured up in a could of dust and wind. And then the unthinkable happened.  
  
All she saw was a beam of light. And she watched it pass all of them without a second thought, for it was concentrating on the one person that it had chosen to destroy. The one person that mattered the most to her at the current point in time. The one person that would fall, because she did not predict it's forth coming.  
  
Her mind screamed in agony, seeing Trunks jerk back as the beam passed right through his chest, and continue on its path of dectruction. The look of pure shock was the last image captured on his face before he fell back, landing on the ground in a heep of Saiyan muscle. His body did not move after that. It remained motionless and void of life as Yamucha and Tein rushed to his side. Her heart clutched and unclutched, taking in the scene like a migrain throbbing in her brain as a painful reminder. She hadn't known.  
  
She hadn't known.  
  
In an instant, Haiya completely erased all other distractions for her mind, and obtained only Trunks. She barely felt herself dash towards him, pushing both men out of her way in a single, fluent motion. She fell to her knees beside him, and gasped as she reached out to him, immediately recoiling.  
  
His eyes were still wide open, staring up into the blue sky without no emotion implying what his last thoughts were while still alive.  
  
Haiya's throat contracted with screams and sobs, her brightly colored eyes filling with salty tears that began to stream down her face like watefalls. Again she reached out to him with a shakey, fragile hand. Her fingertips touched his eyelids, and slowly lowered them until his eyes were no longer exposed to the harsh wind that still blew through her long, firey hair, clashing into her face and flowing across her vision.  
  
Moving to sit above him, she hoisted his torso up, and cradled him against her. She held his head against her chest, nestling her lips against his periwinkle hair. Why? Why hadn't she been able to predict this? She'd had dreams about Gohan's victory, yes, but not anywhere had Trunks's death factored into it. Was this fate punishing her? Was this fate punishing Vegeta?  
  
(Vegeta.)  
  
Haiya's bloodshot eyes shot up to look at the unruly saiyan, and was taken aback by what she saw. There he stood, the proud and arrogant prince, clenching his fists tightly at his sides, his body trembling with rage, his face contorted into different kinds of unreadable emotions. For a moment, Haiya opened his mind to her. . .her curiousty replacing her grieving briefly. She caught him at the end of a conversation with himself, and one phrase echoed through her mind.  
  
(I will make him pay for what he's done to my son!)  
  
She jumped slightly when she felt Trunks stir in her arms, causing her to gasp again. He was still alive. Priase to Dende, he was still alive.  
  
(This is my chance. . .if I can heal his wound, I might be able to save him!)  
  
Haiya instantly went to work, placing her palms over the gaping hole in his rage cage. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the wound and closing it up. Her hands began to glow a bright red the deeper into her mind she got, and the deeper she got, the more her arms began to tingle. She put all the power she had into this one task, praying that it was enough to restore his life.  
  
When her hands and arms started to burn uncontrolably, and she knew she couldn't take anymore, she released him with a shout, and nearly collasped onto him. All her energy had been drained, and it took all she had just to breathe. And yet, all her effort and support had been in vain. When glanced upon, the wound still remained, if only sizzling slightly from her force.  
  
She hadn't the desire to cry as she looked up at Yamucha and Tein, who had been watching her intensely for any sign of success.  
  
"It. . .it's not enough. T-the wound is. . .is too big. I'm s-sorry," she choked out, her voice shaking just as much as the ground beneath them.  
  
And then there was the scream. The scream of a mournful and dejected father, who couldn't hold in his love for his son any longer. Haiya turned her attention towards Vegeta just in time to see him power up into Super Saiyan and charge at Cell, whom she'd been ignoring the whole time she'd been preoccupied. The prince yelled as he fired everything he had the monster, creating a another dust storm. But of course, this did nothing to the unstopable being, who immediately counter attacked, slapping the saiyan aside without any dint. Vegeta hit the ground, slid to a stop, and did not get back up again. He knew his efforts to avenge his son would only result in him losing his life as well.  
  
"V-vegeta. . ." Haiya uttered his name in her last breath before unconciousness welcomed her into its arms, engulfing her into a well deserved rest. A soft smile played at her lips, even in rest, for she knew what the others had yet to witness. . .  
  
Gohan's triumph over Cell. 


End file.
